Bad Girls
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Five girls from different worlds forced together into glee club.A punk,rebel,Ice Queen,HBIC and a badass.The only thing they have in commom,wanting to make something from n they learn to love or find love? A.U. Brittana/Faberry/Asian Fusion. Technically Rated T, but Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Story, don't hate me! I will be updating my other stories! I swear. I just want to apologize for not updating., School is a bitch. I will be updating, maybe not recently, but meaningful updates. I promise. **

**Summary : Play**_** with fire; you're going to get burned. She wished she'd listened.**_

_**Five girls with problems.**_

_**Five girls from completely different worlds.**_

_**Forced together for the only thing they have in common.**_

_**All wanting one thing, to get out of Lima.**_

**Charachters: Lucy Quinn Fabray, punk student leader of the Skanks, WMHS lacrosse team captain under Coach Sharon Beiste commands. Daughter of Judy Fabray and Russell Fabray. Dating Sam Evans**

**Rachel Barbra Corcoran rebel student Soccer Captain. Coach/Parent is April Rhodes and other parent Shelby Corcoran. Dating Finn Hudson.**

**Carla Santana Lopez school fighter and HBIC. Captain of the cheerleading squad, Sue Sylvester is her coach. Mother is Alejandra Lopez and father Carlos Lopez. Dating Noah Puckerman.**

**Brittany Susan Pierce sweet and charming Ice Queen of McKinley. Captain of the dance team under Holly Holidays coaching skills. Daughter of Alexa Pierce and John Pierce. Dating Mike Chang.**

**Jasmine Tina Cohen-Chang Gothic badass student. Captain of the basketball team, Terri Schuester is the coach. Daughter of Mia Cohen-Chang and Victor Cohen-Chang. Dating Artie Abrams.**

* * *

><p>"YOU BITCH!" A brunette dressed in a red, black and white cheerleading uniform yelled launching onto a smaller brunette.<p>

"The hell!" The brunette dressed in jeans and red-shirt with a black sweatshirt on shouted.

"BITCH! I am going to ends you!" the slightly taller brunette continued shouting. The cheerleader threw a punch at the smaller girl hitting her in the stomach. Swinging her arm again the shorter girl punched back hitting the cheerleader in the lip.

"What the hell! I haven't done anything!" The shorter girl defended herself, backing up to keep a distance from both the cheerleader and the rest of the students in the hall.

The cheerleader looked up in anger and threw herself onto the girl again. "You bitch! You started that fucking rumor! You don't know anything soccer SLUT!"

The girl hearing the word slut leave the cheerleader's mouth saw red. Swinging her arm back she knocked the cheerleader down and pinned her. The two girls continued their scuffle each hitting whatever target possible. They heard a dark chuckle and saw three girls. A blonde dressed in a black skirt, black tank top, and black leather jacket with red running sneakers and the school's lacrosse logo on the pocket of her skirt. She had short hair with pink streaks and her lips where painted in what seemed like permanent smirk.

"What are you looking at, skank!," the cheerleader accused.

"You two are like real bitches fighting in the mud," the punk teenager dryly laughed.

The two brunettes scowled at the girl before smiling slightly. Together they attacked the blonde bringing her into the fight. The three girls threw punches, kicks, headlocks, everything at each other. They didn't notice the two girls who appeared with the punk blonde float closer. The blonde punk first one to see another blonde looking at them with a tight lipped smile called her out.

"Hey Ballerina, anything interesting?" the lacrosse girl questioned.

"Nothing you need to worry about skank!" The tall blonde dancer said.

"Looking at me is my business, whore!" The Skank stated.

"Well then I'll leave," the blonde turned only to bump into the last girl. "What do you want, ball girl?

"Basketball Captain, Whore. You and your pathetic excuse for a sports team decided to decorate the gym. So now we can't have practice to win the championship. So you and you excuse of dancers need to clean it up," the Captain of the basketball team mentioned.

The dancer felt fire ignite in her eyes, glaring at the shorter Asian girl; her voice steeled itself, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," the Asian girl dressed gothic challenged.

"Oh it's on," The dancer jumped onto the basketball captain.

The two started fighting soon blending in with the three other girls who were still fighting. The five girls continued fighting hearing the student crowd shout fight fight fight. Smiling at the thrill the girls paused mid-strikes at the principles voice.

"FABRAY! LOPEZ! PIERCE! CORCORAN! COHEN-CHANG! TO MY OFFICE, NOW!"


	2. Concequences

**A/N: Thank you so much for the alerts/faves/reviews. I honestly thought this wasn't going to be that interesting. Since I have the next chapter typed up, I'm going to update. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Thanks to : _Ad3n, G6-Flying, creativemee, sillystarshine, SamMorgan13, Kay249, and Faberry's Knight.:_for reviewing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The five girls sat nursing their injuries in the principle office. They sat quite comfortable in their areas of the office; they had grown quite familiar with the office. The principle sighed looking at the five young ladies. They all had a bit of blood and definite signs of harm.<p>

"Girls, we've been through this. This is the fifth time I've seen you all in my office. Now normally I don't have to make these decisions, but you've left me no choice. Ms. Fabray," the principle turned to look at the short haired blonde with pink highlights, who now was wearing a ripped tank top and a sore jaw, "Ms. Lopez," this time his eyes landed on a Latina sporting a black eye and messed up ponytail. "Ms. Corcoran," his view stopped on the smallest girl, showing a busted lip and bloody cheek. "Ms. Pierce," the tall blonde glanced his way, she had escaped the fight with minor memories, bruised legs and mid-section. "And Ms. Cohen-Chang," the Asian student didn't even move she had bruised cheek and bloody knuckles. "What happened is unacceptable. So I have decided to take initiative. I have called in your mothers."

At this the five girls perked up. When the words sunk in the five girls were quick to yell, "WHAT?"

Before the principle could answer five very angry women barged in.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY!"

"JASMINE TINA COHEN-CHANG!"

"BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE!"

"RACHEL BARBRA CORCORAN!"

"CARLA SANTANA LOPEZ!"

The five mentioned girls turned to look at a very angry Judy Fabray, Mia Cohen-Chang, Alexa Pierce, Shelby Corcoran, and Alejandra Lopez. "Mom," the girls squeaked.

"Mrs.' I apologize for this." the principle started.

"Just get to the point, Figgins." Judy Fabray stated.

"The girls have broken far too many rules and I have to set punishments, now if you could wait a few more minutes."

The women stayed silent as five other women walked in. A short blonde walked directly towards Shelby and Rachel, another blonde taller made her way towards the Pierce women, the smallest blonde sat down next to Tina and Mia, a tall bulky woman took a stance next to Quinn and Judy, and the remaining blonde in a red tracksuit made her way next to the Lopez' women.

"Ah, coaches. Sue," Sue Sylvester, the lady in the red tracksuit nodded, "Sharron," Coach Beiste the only brunette made eye-contact, "April," the ex-blonde singer, next to Rachel tilted her head, "Holly," the tallest blonde gave acknowledgement, "And Terri," the remaining woman turned towards Figgins. "Your athletes have broken many rules and actions must be taken."

He turned toward the five teenagers, "Now girls you have two options. One you will join Mr. Schuster's Choir," he didn't get to finish. The five girls stood up,

"NO way, it'll ruin my rep."Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm Captain of the Cheerios not the Queerios." Santana pointed out.

"They don't bully, they get bullied, so no." Quinn explained.

"They're too happy for me, sorry." Tina feigned.

"I dance, not sing." Brittany stated seriously.

Figgins sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Ladies you did not let me finish." The girls quieted down a bit, but had scowls on their faces. "You will join the New Directions or you will be banned from any school sports team."

The five girls gaped at him as Sue, Sharon, Terri, April, and Holly stood up.

"What!"The five women yelled.

"No, my Cheerios will not be losing this year because the principle kicked off their captain!" Sue stated.

"My daughter will not be quitting soccer just to settle your nerves, Figgins!" April said boldly.

"The basketball team is top league this year; you can´t let Tina's work go to waste!" Terri scolded.

"My lacrosse team will not be submitted to this kind of punishment" Sharon argued.

"Brittany and the rest of the dancers need this Figgins, apart from these other sports the girls aren't recognized." Holly bickered.

"I'm sorry girls, but you have left me no choice. You have until tomorrow to decide. You are dismissed and excused from the rest of school." Figgins clarified as he saw the girls stand up semi defeated.


	3. Talks

**A/N: Thanks all of those who have read this. Happy New Year(s)(?)**

_**G6-flying, Ad3n,** **Gallaghergirl530, TheUnholyTrinity, Sadbluegirl, RUMad, **_**thanks for revieweing.**

**As for one question asked, April Rhodes is married to Shelby and they are Rachel's moms. Also April is Rachel's soccer coach.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel can we talk to you for a minute," Shelby called out to her daughter from the stairs.<p>

Rachel was currently dressed in a black sports bra, shorts and boxing gloves. She was hitting the boxing bag over and over again while listening to her iPod through the speakers her mother's had installed in the basement.

Ignoring her mother Rachel continued hitting the bag rhythmically. She was angry, no angry was an understatement, she was pissed. What gave Figgins the right to kick her out of her own team? It wasn't like she had started the fight today that was all Santana's doing. Sure Rachel knew she wasn't the best kid on the block, heck she knew she was probably one of the most dangerous ones in all of Lima, but too bad. Rachel wasn't about to be a Lima Loser, she needed to get out, she needed soccer. Well at least soccer was the best option. Even though Rachel had gotten into a lot of trouble she was top notch of her class along with Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, a boy named Kurt, another guy named Artie, another one named Mike, a girl named Mercedes and a boy named Blaine. So she had grades to help her, but she didn't want to be a know it all. She had been in her previous school along with being a bossy choir girl.

Rachel was a current junior in High School. She had moved to Lima, Ohio with both her mothers' Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes-Corcoran in the middle of her summer before sophomore year. In her old middle school Rachel was what was called a prude. She dressed in knee high socks, penny loafers, animal sweaters, plaid skirts, and bright headbands. She made calendars of who she dated with cats on them, she talked in paragraphs, was a teacher's pet, claimed she was the best and was the schools' choirs best singer, everything everyone hated, she was. Rachel got teased about everything specifically her dream. Rachel's first dream was to end up on Broadway. She knew she had an amazing voice and talent. She wasn't stupid; she knew why she got teased so at the beginning of freshman grade she changed. Her style her ambitions, everything, but that didn't stop the teasing. So when her mother, April got the opportunity to coach at McKinley they packed up and moved. And the old Rachel Barbra Corcoran was left behind. The innocent girl who knew nothing and was destined to go big, but was too afraid to.

And so Lima was greeted by a storm.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Rachel turned around to see her blonde mother looking at her. She hadn't even noticed the music had been turned off.

"Your mum and I have been calling you for awhile now, RB. Come on." April told her daughter.

Sighing Rachel grabbed her shirt and threw it on, following her mom up the stairs and into the living room where Shelby was currently pacing. Sitting down on the sofa and seeing her mothers' take a seat on the loveseat Rachel gave her full attention to Shelby.

"Rachel, your mom and I have been talking. And we don't want to impose an opinion on you. But we think you should join New Directions." Shelby started off slowly trying to read her daughters emotions. Rachel kept a stone face, April sensing the awkwardness decided to add her own bit to the conversation.

"Not just as your coach and your mother, RB, but this could be it. You're amazing at soccer, that's why you're the captain, but Rachel you don't have the best reputation. And baby this could be another chance at your dreams. You know, at both your dreams. You could sing again, heaven knows, your mum and I would love to hear another note leave those lips, and play soccer." April calmly explained watching her daughter's eyes steel themselves.

"Rachel, sweetie, we would love for you to follow your dreams. I know you said and asked us to leave that part of you behind, but we just can't. Both your mom and I where once singers on Broadway and that's been a dream ever since you were little. I know soccer means a lot to you, but singing means the same if not more," Shelby pleaded.

"Sweetie, Shelby's right, look I know what you asked us to do and we have, we, no I just have one favor to ask. Join the New Directions, colleges are going to start scouting and if you're not on the team than there goes college soccer. Plus maybe you could get recognition in singing or acting for Julliard or another arts school," April said noticing Rachel go completely stiff knowing she probably had just crossed a line.

"That's just the thing. It's a thing of the past. I don't want to be on Broadway it was an old dream MOM! I don't want it anymore. Soccer is my thing now. I'd appreciate it if you just would get it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel," Shelby tried to input.

"NO MUM! I'M SORRY IF IT DISAPPOINTS YOU, BUT BROADWAY IS GONE. I know you want me to sing again, but I haven't sung in 3 years what's going to change." Rachel yelled trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Rachel, don't talk to your mother like that." April scolded.

"Whatever just FUCK OFF! THIS IS MY LIFE, NOT YOURS!" Rachel shouted.

"RACHEL BARBRA CORCORAN! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO US LIKE THAT! You can tell that to your friends, your boyfriends, hell even your teachers, but you will not use that language with us," April chastised.

Rachel's eye went wide when her mother raised her voice. She was used to Shelby and her, yelling, but never her blonde mother. It scared her and for a moment she felt like when she was a little girl again. Her eyes started leaking tears and Rachel completely broke down. Both Shelby and April's eyes widened in surprise, they were both shocked to see their little girl cry. Shelby was the first to move, she sat down next to Rachel and hugged from behind, letting her own tears start to fall. April took a few more seconds to react as she as well moved closer to Rachel and enveloped both her wife and daughter in a hug.

"Sshssh shshsh, baby its okay, just let it out." Shelby rocked her daughter back and forth.

"RB, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's just that baby; we want what's best for you. I swear that's our best intention." April whispered

"I-I-I'm so-so-so so-o-orry, I nev-ver meant for ii-it to g-oo this far. Yo-ou'r-re rig-ght. I w-an-t to sing ag-again, its ju-just, I'm af-afr-afraid of the looks and the teasing. I'm sorry I tu-turn-turned into a hu-ge dis-disappointment. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Rachel sobbed.

Shelby and April looked stunned at their daughters before placing a kiss on their daughters head.

"Baby, you never have to be sorry for being teased." Shelby replied placing another kiss on Rachel's head.

"RB, you never have to worry about disappointing us, you never will." April soothed.

"I'l-I'll do it. I'll join New Directions. Just give me a second chance." Rachel choked out.

"Of course," both Shelby and April answered watching their daughter try to fight off more sobs.

Both mothers held their daughter close to her until she drifted off to sleep, both worried, yet slightly relieved that they might be getting their old Rachel back.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, would you care to explain what happened this time?" Judy asked her daughter as they drove home.<p>

"It's Quinn, mom." Quinn said dryly looking out the passenger side window.

"No, it's Lucy. So?" Judy sneaked a peek at her daughter.

"I got into a fight."

"I know that!"

"Well then why are you asking?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, do not go all smartass on me. Tell me what happened."

"I got dragged into a fight by Lespez and Man-hands."

"Who?"

"Lopez and Corcoran."

Judy looked over confused, she had pulled to the side of the road to have a chat with her daughter. Quinn rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Santana, the Mexican girl, and Rachel, the soccer player."

"Oh, and by dragged, does that mean you have nothing to do with it?" Judy questioned her daughter.

"Yes, no. Well not directly. I didn't throw the first punch, but I might have had to do with the fact that Santana did. I spread the rumor about her getting on her lesbian with chick out of this town." Quinn smirked only to feel guilt at her mother's look.

"Lucy Fabray, you're incredible. I can't believe this. I am considering actually taking you out from lacrosse because of this."

"What, mom! That's not fair!"

"Then you better clean up your act. Quinn we moved here to have a fresh start not to repeat the same thing that happened in middle school. And you're going to start by joining the school choir, understood."

Quinn only nodded knowing her mother was right. In middle school Lucy Fabray was a picked on student. She was chubby wore glasses and didn't stand up for herself. Over the summer her father and mother got divorced she became a dancer and joined the cheerleading camp. When she got to her new school McKinley she joined the team. She was head Cheerio for most of her freshman year. She ruled the school with Santana and Brittany by her side. She was snarky and mean. Then Santana overthrew her when her father tried to get back together with Judy. Quinn lost it that summer and became a Skank. She bullied more often and got into multiple fights. This time Quinn wasn't in the receiving end, but was the one dealing out the punishment.

* * *

><p>"Carla Santana are you planning on telling me what happened." Maria asked her daughter.<p>

"Nada, Mami. I got into a fight because of Fabray." Santana answered.

"And that's why you now are threatened out of the Cheerios?"Maria questioned.

"Si, but don't worry. I'm joining New Directions; I can't risk losing my cheerleading scholarship." Santana said walking up to her room.

"Ay, Santana, what am I going to do with you," Maria whispered hearing the door slam upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Brittany can I talk to you," Alexa Pierce asked her oldest daughter.<p>

"No, I am not joining the New Directions. I dance, not sing, Mom." Brittany said sternly from her desk.

"Brittany, I don't think you have a choice." Alexa mentioned walking into her daughter's room and taking a seat on the bed.

"Mom so what, Figgins can't kick me off of the team."

"No, but he can fire Holly and have you removed. It's your junior year, colleges are starting to scout and baby I know you want that dancing scholarship."

"I have afterschool dancing. I am not letting my talent go to waste with a bunch of kids who don't give shit."

"Language, I'm afraid dancing outside of school won't help. Brittany William McKinley's dance team is a great opportunity. You made it possible. Don't let it go to waste."

"Why, mom?"

"Because I think this could be good. Plus isn't Mike in glee."

"Yeah, but he's the choreographer."

"Then maybe you could help him."

"I don't know."

"Think about it." Alexa sighed walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm joining glee." Tina whispered.<p>

"WHY!"

"Because I have too." Tina cried.

"Mia?" Victor turned towards his wife.

"She got into a little quarrel and now she has to join glee." Mia explained carefully.

"What! I demand to talk to Figgins."

"Victor you can't it's either glee or no basketball!" Mia told her husband.

Victor stopped and turned toward his daughter to confirm his wife's words.

"Is it true?" Victor asked angrily.

"Yes," Tina squeaked under her father's intense stare.

"TO YOUR ROOM NOW! I don't want to see you out. And no going to parties with your teammates for the next two weeks." Victor scolded his child.

Tina meekly nodded climbing the stair towards her bedroom. Her face filled with tears of shame as her mother and father started arguing.


	4. New Directions

**A/N: Thank you all for taking your time to read this. This is literally one of the funnest pieces of writing I have ever written. I hope you all continue to read. Thanks to all of those have reviewed and I hope you'll enjoy. **

**_TheUnholyRachel- _Well I hope you really enjoy this chapter. **

**_fja- _Thanks!**

**_Cassicio- _Thanks, I so happy you like and are enjoying this.**

**_Ad3n- _Thanks so much for your review. And no problem, if you ever get confused then just ask.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue, I think I should get the solo!"<p>

"No she got it last time; it's time someone else gets it!"

Rachel cringed, she was standing outside of the choir room and she could already feel the distaste of the group inside. Taking a deep breath about to walk in she heard noise behind her. Quinn had walked up to her with a raised eyebrow. Challenging her Rachel rose her own. Santana scoffed walking up to them asking with her eyes when they were going to go in. Quinn did a quick sweep of who was inside and felt her inside churn; she was going to hate herself for this. Tina walked up calmly with a scowl on her face. The four eyes widened when they saw Brittany appear, she only nodded in acknowledgement. Turning back to the door, Rachel took a deep breath and opened the door.

"MR. SCHUE!"

"Guys you have to settle down!"

"NO!"

"I WANT THE SOLO!"

"I DESERVE THE SOLO!"

"Guys!"

"Mr. Schue, what are they doing here?"

The glee club turned to look at the five girls. Jaws dropped from both the glee club and the five girls.

"SAM?"

"PUCK?"

"FINN?"

"ARTIE?"

"Quinn!"

"Santana!"

"Rachel!"

"Tina!"

The four football players looked in shock at their girlfriends.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Quinn was the first to recover.

"Umm-well-umm-you see, I-am," Sam was flabbergasted.

"You know we could ask you the same thing, skank?" A well dressed boy said.

"Well no one cares what you think, Porcelain." Santana bit back.

"What the hell are you doing here Satan?" A girl who was on the wrestling team barked.

"Believe me, I don't think any of us would like to be here," Rachel answered uninterested.

"Mr. Schue, what are they doing here?" The only black student asked angrily.

"Guys, welcome the newest members to New Directions," Mr. Schuester answered excitedly.

"AWW HELL TO THE NO!"

"NO FUCKIN WAY!"

"I DON'T SUPPORT THIS!"

"HEY! Too bad you're stuck with us!" Brittany replied.

"Mr. Schue may I just point out that we don't know if they can sing?" The well dressed boy interjected.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue we need the members, but can they sing?" The black girl asked.

"Well, Merc-" Schue started.

"Look Toyota." Santana stated.

"It's Mer-" Mercedes interrupted.

"I don't care. You say you're Beyonce right?" Santana got a nod from her. "Well if you're Beyonce, then I'm JaLo." Santana turned to Rachel. "You play guitar, right?"

Rachel nodded.

"You think you can do _I'm Into You_ acoustic?"

"Definitely, you want Lil' Wayne?"

"Yeah, Corcoran."

Rachel grabbed the guitar offered by the band members and took a chair. Propping her right leg onto the chair with her guitar on top of her knee, she started strumming.

(**Santana/**_**Rachel)**_

**Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh <strong>_**(uh)**_**  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (<strong>_**yes)**_**  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh<br>**_**(Miss Lopez, uh um)**_

_**Hi, I'm Tune, the man on the moon  
>I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes<br>And all of that change since I met you  
>So we can leave that old shit in the restroom<br>**__**Young Money**__**!  
><strong>_**  
>You got me and I could not defend it<br>I tried but I had to surrender  
>Your style got me under the spell now<br>Left me no other choice but to get down**

**It's too late (**_**it's too late),**_** it's too late (**_**it's too late)**_**  
>It's too late <strong>_**(uh),**_** it's too late (**_**tell 'em)**_**  
>You got it (<strong>_**you got it**_**), you got it (**_**you got it)**_**  
>You got it (<strong>_**you got it**_**), you got it **_**(uh)**_

**When I look into your eyes, it's over**  
><strong>You got me hooked with your love controller (<strong>_**yeah)**_**  
>I'm trippin' and I could not get over<br>I feel lucky like a ****four leaf clover**

**I'm into you, I'm into you**  
><strong>I'm into you, yeaaahh (<strong>_**come on**_**)  
>I'm into you (<strong>_**I'm into you**_**), I'm into you (**_**I'm into you)**_**  
>I'm into you, yeaaah (<strong>_**uh**_**)**

**_Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh_**

_**(ey**_**)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (<strong>_**yeah)**_**  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (<strong>_**ey**_**)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh<strong>

**Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on**  
><strong>Sharp shooter, you can call me the Zion<strong>  
><strong>I'm not the one easy to get to<strong>  
><strong>But all that changed, baby when I met you<strong>

**It's too late (****_it's too late_), it's too late (**_**it's too late)**_**  
>It's too late (<strong>_**it's too late**_**), it's too late (**_**come on**_**)  
>You got it (<strong>_**you got it**_**), you got it (**_**you got it**_**)  
>You got it (<strong>_**you got it**_**), you got it (**_**yeah**_**)**

**When I look into your eyes, it's over**  
><strong>You got me hooked with your love controller<strong>  
><strong>I'm trippin' and I could not get over<strong>  
><strong>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover (<strong>_**why?)**_

**I'm into you (**_**I'm into you),**_** I'm into you (**_**I'm into you)**_**  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<br>I'm into you (**_**I'm into you),**_** I'm into you (**_**haaaa)**_**  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<strong>

_**Okay now I'm into you, like you never knew  
>I'm falling for ya baby, I need a parachute<br>Pussy so wet, I need a wet suit  
>You're way too fly, I could be your jet fuel<br>Now tell me what you like, I like what you tell me  
>And if you understand me, then you can overwhelm me<br>It's too late, it's too late  
>Every finish line is the beginning of a new race, haaa<br>**_**  
>When I look into your eyes, it's over (<strong>_**yeah)**_**  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover (<strong>_**come on)**_

**I'm into you (**_**I'm into you**_**), I'm into you (**_**I'm into you**_**)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah (<strong>_**I'm into you babyyy**_**)  
>I'm into you (<strong>_**I'm into you**_**), I'm into you (**_**I'm into you**_**)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<br>**_**  
><strong>__**(Yeah)**_**  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh <strong>_**(yeah**_**)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (<strong>_**yeah)**_**  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (<strong>_**ey)**_**  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (<strong>_**yeah)**_

**I'm into you (**_**I'm into you),**_** I'm into you (**_**I'm into you)**_**  
>I'm into you, yeaaah <strong>_**(I'm into you babyyy)**_**  
>I'm into you (<strong>_**I'm into you),**_** I'm into you **_**(I'm into you)**_**  
>I'm into you, yeaaah <strong>

Rachel and Santana came to a halt. They smiled at each other and looked over at the glee club. They were in shock.

"What were you saying, Toyota?" Santana smirked.

* * *

><p>"Well, after that. It might be hard to top, but I got the right song." Rachel grinned starting to strum her guitar.<p>

(_Rachel)_

_Mummy they called me names_  
><em>They wouldn't let me play<em>  
><em>I'd run home, sit and cry almost every day<em>

Rachel turned to Quinn asking her to join in on the verse.

_(RACHEL AND QUINN)_  
><em>"Hey Jessica, you look like an alien<em>  
><em>With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"<em>

_(Rachel)_  
><em>Oh they pulled my hair<em>  
><em>They took away my chair<em>  
><em>I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care<em>

This time Rachel turned towards Brittany.

_(RACHEL AND BRITTANY)_  
><em>"Hey Jessica, you're so funny<em>  
><em>You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"<em>

_(Rachel)_  
><em>Oh, so you think you know me now<em>  
><em>Have you forgotten how<em>  
><em>You would make me feel<em>  
><em>When you dragged my spirit down?<em>  
><em>But thank you for the pain<em>  
><em>It made me raise my game<em>  
><em>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising<em>

_Yeah Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
><em>Go for broke<em>  
><em>Blow your smoke<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>So raise the bar<em>  
><em>Hit me hard<em>  
><em>Play your cards<em>  
><em>Be a star<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>

_Cause I'm in L.A_  
><em>You think I've made my fame<em>  
><em>FB makes us friends<em>  
><em>When you only really know my name<em>

Tina joined Rachel for the verse_._

_(RACHEL AND TINA)_  
><em>"Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it<em>  
><em>I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"<em>

_(Rachel)_  
><em>So now because I'm signed<em>  
><em>You think my pockets lined<em>  
><em>4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line<em>

Santana took her cue.

_(RACHEL AND SANTANA)_  
><em>'Oh Jessie, I saw you on YouTube<em>  
><em>I tagged old photosfrom when we was at school'<em>

_(Rachel)_  
><em>Oh, so you think you know me now<em>  
><em>Have you forgotten how<em>  
><em>You would make me feel<em>  
><em>When you dragged my spirit down?<em>  
><em>But thank you for the pain<em>  
><em>It made me raise my game<em>  
><em>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising<em>

_Yeah Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
><em>Go for broke<em>  
><em>Blow your smoke<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>So raise the bar<em>  
><em>Hit me hard<em>  
><em>Play your cards<em>  
><em>Be a star<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>

_Jessie_  
><em>She broke out of the box<em>  
><em>Swallowed your pride<em>  
><em>You got that ego cough<em>  
><em>Let the haters hate<em>  
><em>You're like way too late<em>  
><em>Click click to see I got a message from you<em>

Rachel allowed the other four girls to sing the next bit.

_(QUINN/SANTANA/BRITTANY/TINA)_  
><em>"Hola, I'm proud of you"<em>  
><em>"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow! "<em>  
><em>(RACHEL)<em>  
><em>My reply: Who's laughing now?<em>

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
><em>Have you forgotten how<em>  
><em>You would make me feel<em>  
><em>When you drag my spirit down?<em>  
><em>But thank you for the pain<em>  
><em>It made me raise my game<em>  
><em>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_So make your jokes_  
><em>Go for broke<em>  
><em>Blow your smoke<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>So raise the bar<em>  
><em>Hit me hard<em>  
><em>Play your cards<em>  
><em>Be a star<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>

_So make your jokes_  
><em>Go for broke<em>  
><em>Blow your smoke<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>

_(Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)_  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>

_(Who's laughing?)_  
><em>So raise the bar<em>  
><em>Hit me hard<em>  
><em>Play your cards<em>  
><em>Be a star<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>

_Who's laughing, laughing now?_

_Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
><em>Who's laughing, laughing now?<em>  
><em>Who's laughing, laughing now?<em>

_Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
><em>Who's laughing, laughing now?<em>

_Who's laughing, laughing now?_

* * *

><p>The glee club stood in complete shock, no one thought twice about Rachel's amazing vocals. No one clapped and Rachel just raised an eyebrow. Standing up about to put the guitar down, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked into hazel swirls.<p>

"Would you mind helping me with my song? I'm playing the keyboard, but the guitar would make it sound better."

Rachel nodded and took her place next to the keyboard with Quinn.

(_Quinn/__**Rachel/ **_**Both**_**)**_

_Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
>St-st sutter through your words breaking a sweat<br>What's it gonna take to confess  
><em>**What we both know**

_Yeah I was outta town last weekend_  
><em>You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends<em>_  
>Now your little party's gonna end<br>_**So here we go**

_**Woah**__, you got a secret  
>Woah, you couldn't keep it<br>__**Woah**__, somebody leaked it  
>And now some shit's about to go down<em>

_I never thought that you would be the one_  
><em>Acting like a slut when I was gone<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh<em>  
><strong>Kiss and tell<strong>

_You really should have kept it in your pants_  
><em>hearing dirty stories from your friends<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't, <strong>oh-oh-oh<strong>_

**Kiss and tell**

_You're looking like a tool and not a baller_  
><em>acting like a chick why bother<em>  
><em>I can find someone way hotter<br>With a bigger, __**(well),**__well_

_Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up_  
><em>You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of it I've had enough<em>  
><em>I hope you cry<em>

_Woah, you got a secret  
>Woah, you couldn't keep it<br>Woah, somebody leaked it  
>And now some shit's about to go down<em>

_I never thought that you would be the one_  
><em>Acting like a slut when I was gone<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh<em>  
><strong>Kiss and tell<strong>

_You really should have kept it in your pants_  
><em>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh<em>  
><strong>Kiss and tell<strong>

**(**_**Kiss n tell)**__  
>(Kiss n tell)<br>__**(Kiss n tell)**__  
>(Kiss n tell)<em>

_**(Kiss n tell)**__  
>(Kiss n tell)<br>__**(Kiss n tell)**__  
>(Kiss n tell)<em>

_Oh I hope you know_

_**You gotta go**__  
>You get up and go<br>__**I don't wanna know**__  
>Or why you're gross<em>_  
>You gotta go<br>__**You get up and go**__  
>Cuz I don't wanna know<em>

_I never thought that you would be the one_  
><em>Acting like a slut when I was gone<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't,<em>

_**oh-oh-oh**  
><strong>Kiss and tell<strong>_

_You really should have kept it in your pants_  
><em>I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't,<em>

_**oh-oh-oh**__  
>Kiss and tell<em>

_**(Kiss and tell)**__  
>Maybe you shouldn't, <em>_**oh-oh-oh**__  
><em>**Kiss and tell**

The choir room was silent again at how well their voices mixed. They smiled slowly at each other and took a seat next to the wall.

* * *

><p>Brittany took the opportunity to sit on the drums and play her own song. She whispered something to the band members who then handed a guitar to Rachel and asked Quinn to play the keyboard. Confused both the students stood up and followed Brittany to the middle where she whispered what they were going to do.<p>

_Brittany/__**Santana/**_**Both**

_Th-Th-This beat is hypnotic  
>I wanna ride like a shofa<br>The sound of zonic's  
>Controlling me just like a rova<br>I go bionic, so D-D-DJ put it on  
>I'm losing logic and cruising deeper in the zone<em>

_**It's so cinematic  
>Charismatic<strong>_

**G-Got me froze up  
><strong>_  
><em>_**This psychopathic  
>Beat is something<strong>_

__**I need a dose of  
>I'm systematic<br>Mo-Moving every ****single**** bone  
>There's no mechanic<br>That can't understand what I'm on  
><strong>_  
>Let's crank it up {crank it up}<br>Until the walls cave in  
>Crank it up {Crank it up}<br>Put the record on spin  
>Cause I am ready to party<br>Gonna get my __girls__ and get naughty  
>Crank it up {Crank it up}<br>Until the walls cave in  
>Just crank it up<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, whoa_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, whoa {<strong>Crank it up}<strong>__  
>Oh, oh, oh, whoa<br>Oh, oh, oh, whoa_

_Th-Th-This beat is melodic_  
><em>Harmonic, got me striking poses<em>  
><em>I get up on it, electronically feeling so fresh<em>  
><em>It's so erotic my body's like a cyclone<em>  
><em>I'm like a puppet, can't stop it<em>  
><em>Drop it like a stone<em>

_**It's so cinematic  
>Charismatic<strong>__  
><em>_  
><em>**G-Got me froze up**

_**This psychopathic  
>Beat is something<strong>_

**_I need a dose of_**  
><strong><em>I'm systematic<em>**  
><strong><em>Mo-Moving every single bone<em>**  
><strong><em>There's no mechanic<em>**  
><strong><em>That can't understand what I'm on<em>**

_Let's crank it up {__**crank it up}**__  
>Until the walls cave in<br>Crank it up {__**Crank it up}**__  
>Put the record on spin<br>Cause I am ready to party  
>Gonna get my girls and get naughty<br>Crank it up {__**Crank it up}**__  
>Until the walls cave in<br>Just crank it up_

**Up, up, up, DJ, up, up, up  
>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up louder!<strong>

Let's crank it up {_**crank it up}**__  
>Until the walls cave in<br>Crank it up {__**Crank it up}**__  
>Put the record on spin<br>Cause I am ready to party  
>Gonna get my girls and get naughty<br>Crank it up {__**Crank it up}**__  
>Until the walls cave in<br>Just crank it up_

**I systematically mo-move every bone**  
><strong>So crank it up I wanna get in the zone<strong>  
><strong>I systematically mo-move every bone<strong>  
><em>So crank it up I wanna get in the zone<em>

Throughout the song, Brittany danced with everything she had leaving the room speechless after playing the beggining notes on the bass. Mike had gotten up to join his girlfriend. Together they got a pretty good round of applause.

* * *

><p>When the applause had died down the glee club turned to Tina. Noticing she had no choice, Tina took a place at the piano.<p>

_Summer after high __school__ when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radio head<br>And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos  
>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future like we had a clue  
>Never plan that one day I'd be losing you<em>

_And in another life I would be your girl_  
><em>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<em>  
><em>And in other life I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny __Cash  
>Never one, we got the other, we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa  
>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<br>Saw you downtown singing the blues  
>It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse<br>_

_And in another life I would be your girl_  
><em>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<em>  
><em>And in another life, I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

_The one, the one, the one_  
><em>The one that got away<em>

_All these money can't buy me a time machine, no_  
><em>Can't replace you with a million rings, no<em>  
><em>I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa<em>  
><em>'Cause now I pay the price<em>

_In another life I would be your girl_  
><em>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<em>  
><em>And in another life, I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

_The one, the one, the one, the one_

_And in another life I would make you stay_  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

* * *

><p>Tina finished her song and turned around to look at the glee club. They were shocked, but Mercedes wouldn't go down without a fight. Standing up she made her way towards Rachel, towering over her.<p>

"These girls wouldn't be here if it wasn't for their fighting." Kurt whined.

"They got in trouble by fighting. Glee is about being able to be united. I bet these girls couldn't sing a piece together with all the practice in the world!" Mercedes stated.

"Is that a challenge?" Santana questioned. Mercedes only smiled.

"Alright then, according to you we can't sing together, might I point out we joined in on our songs together without question. Anyway I bet these bitches can sing this song with me. Pierce following the beat. Fabray join in when you get the tempo, Tina you got bass. And Lopez you better be ready to kick ass." Rachel ordered before turning back to Mercedes, "You sit back, relax and enjoy."

With that Rachel started strumming the beat of the song. A slow grin appeared on Quinn and Santana's face when they recognized it. Brittany and Tina chuckled as they too reconized it.

"We're bout to rock you world, bitch!" Rachel chuckled before taking the first verse of the song.

_Rachel:_

_I'm fucked up!  
>If you not drunk ladies &amp; gentlemen<br>Get ready to get fucked up Let's do it,  
>Ha Ha<br>LMFAO  
>You know what Lil Jon yeah<br>Now all of the alcoholics Where you at  
>Lets go<br>Hey(x8)_

_Santana:_

_When I walk in the club  
>All eyes on me<br>I'm with the party rock crew All drinks are free  
>We like ciroc We love patron<br>We came to party rock Everybody its on _

_Girls:_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Rachel:_

_Everybody_

_Girls:_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Santana: _

_Everybody_

_Hey (x21)_

_Quinn:_

_We ladies love them when they pour shots  
>We need an excuse to suck their cocks<br>We came to get crunk  
>How bout you?<br>Bottoms up let's go round two_

_Girls:_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Quinn_

_Everybody_

_Girls:_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Tina:_

_Everybody_

_Brittany: _

_If you ain't getting drunk  
>Get the fuck out the club<br>If you ain't takin shots  
>Get the fuck out the club<br>If you ain't come to party  
>Get the fuck out the club<br>Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up  
>What you drinkin on?<br>Jaegerbombs  
>Lemondrops<br>Buttery Nipples  
>Jello Shots<br>Kamikaze  
>Three Wise Men<br>Fuck all that shit  
>Get me some Gin<em>

_Tina:_

_Shots  
>Patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots<br>The women come around everytime  
>I'm pourin' shots<br>Their panties hit the ground  
>Everytime I give-em shots<br>So cups in the air,  
>Everybody let's take shots.<em>

_Tina:_

_If you feelin drunk put ya hands in the air  
>If you tryin to fuck put ya hands in the air <em>

_Rachel:_

_Now say I'm fucked up _

_Quinn/Santana/Brittany/Tina:_

_I'm fucked up_

_Santana:_

_I'm fucked up_

_Quinn/Rachel/Brittany/Tina:_

_I'm fucked up_

_Quinn:_

_I'm tryna fuck _

_Rachel/Santana/Brittany/Tina:_

_I'm tryna fuck_

_Brittany:_

_I'm tryna fuck _

_Quinn/Rachel/Santana/Tina:_

_I'm tryna fuck_

_Rachel:_

_Shots, patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots_

_Santana:_

_The women come around everytime I'm pourin' shots _

_Quinn:_

_Their panties hit the ground everytime I give-em shots _

_Brittany:_

_So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots. _

_All:_

_I'm fucked up!  
>La dad a da La dad a dad a da (x8)<em>

Now the room was completely silent. Mr. Schue's jaw was on the floor, Mercedes and Kurt had a horrified glint in their eyes and Finn, Sam, Artie, Mike, and Puck were drooling. Smirking the girls put down their instruments and made their way out the door. Calling over her shoulder, "We got to go. Ciao." And that was all Rachel said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Songs are not mine. Neither is glee just the idea.**

**I'm Into You-Jennifer Lopez aka Jalo (Santana)**

**Who's Laughing Now-Jessie J (Rachel)**

**Kiss N Tell-Ke$ha (Quinn)**

**Crank It-Ashley Tisdale (Brittany)**

**The One That Got Away-Katy Perry**

**Shots-LMFAO (All)**


	5. Plans

**A/N: So normally I would say please don't kill me. But today I'm going for more of an Look I updated so please don't hurt me. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Also thanks a lot to _RUMad, Cassicio, Pezberry2smith, _and _Gr33nPower25 _for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>A week, only a week and Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina and Rachel, were going insane.<p>

Santana was ready to punch anyone that came up to her.

Rachel was tempted to yell at her mothers for introducing showtunes and Broadway to her.

Brittany had gone more than a few hours without actually focusing on everything, but her dance routines and homework and it was killing her.

Quinn was so close to yanking half of the gleeks heads down the toilet for a swirly.

Tina was about ready to quit basketball just to get out of glee.

Yet they had to admit, glee wasn't too bad.

"Alright guys here's today's lesson," Mr. Schuester mentioned grabbing his expo marker and walking towards the white board. In his crappy handwriting he scrawled _Journey/Classic Rock. _

And here is where the five girls were about ready to die.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew there was a problem. She knew the problem had increased when she found herself waiting at the entrance of the sports fields for the Skanks Captain.<p>

Quinn was pulling on her sunglasses when she was stopped by Rachel.

"Can I help you with something?" Quinn asked deadpanned.

"Yes. Care to join me?" Rachel inquired.

"Why?"

"Because even though we hate each other. We have to coincide in glee and honsetly I can tell you hate it."

"True point, but what do you suppose we do?"

"Meet me at the Lima Bean, tomorrow at 5?"

"Will you be buying me coffee?"

"No, but I know some people who can."

"Alright Corcoran now leave so I don't have to see you."

"Great doing business with you Fabray."

* * *

><p>Sighing Rachel knew she now was facing a possible death. Walking down the risers she saw Santana bent over looking for something.<p>

"Looking for this?" Rachel questioned handing over a waterbottle.

"Yeah, uhh, thanks?" Santana replied confused to why the soccer stud was here.

"We got a problem."

"I didn't start another rumor unless you did something."

"No, I was refering to our little outside commitment."

"Oh."

"You know we will lose anything if we keep singing 80's music that lost its glory days. And that we'll sink lower if glee gets worse."

"So? We aren't in charge."

"Well we can be. Think of it, we got Barbie, Mulan, and Sharpay along with you and me, we can totally rule the club."

"I'm not sure I follow. You want us to get Schuester fired?"

"No, but that wouldn't be so bad. What I was going for is a truce between us and complete power over the club. Making it easier for us with out sports."

"Ah and how do you expect to get the rest of us to join?"

"Leave that to me, just show up tomorrow at the Lima Bean at 5."

"Alright, but if this is revenge Hornycan, there will be hell to pay."

"Alright Slowpez don't worry."

* * *

><p>"Hey Barbie?"<p>

"What do you want dwarf?"

"Well you see Pierce, I am close to killing William Schuester."

"That makes two of us."

"However we can't kill him or quit glee, so I have a proposition."

"I'm listening."

"We make him listen to us and maybe include more dancing. I feel like both Chang and you don't get what you deserve."

"What's the catch?"

"Well here's whether you like or not Pierce. You and I are quite close. Beth, Fabray's daughter is now Holly's adopted daughter. My mother April is Holly's sister. So Beth is my niece and Holly's practically your other mother. So I want to improve our time together to show that you can be a good role model to my niece."

"Okay, Corcoran you got a deal, I'm on your side."

"Brilliant meet me at the Lima Beans at 5 tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"What do you want stud?"<p>

"I could ask you the same question, slut."

"Don't you even."

"Or what C.C. Do you think no one notices, I bet that boyfriend of yours doesn't. All this week it looks like you 've been run over like a truck. Home life isn't paradise? I hear your father wasn't happy when you had to join glee."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Your allience."

"To what?"

"To making glee somthing enjoyable to us."

"How?"

"Come to the Lima Bean at 5 tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Alright Midget what's your plan?"<p>

"You know that you're only an inch taller than me, Shortana?"

"You know I have the hottest boyfriend so it doesn't matter?"

"Whatever, can we get down to business, Artie is picking up later to go on a date?"

"Where to his house to play _Call of Duty_?" Brittany asked.

"What my boyfriend and I do is not your business."

"Oh please, Mike is always ranting about how Wheels is alwasy beating his ass in the stupid game."

"I must say the game isn't that bad!" Quinn imposed ignoring Santana's and Rachel's unbealiveble glances. "You learn to pick it up after your man plays it 24/7. Ah come on like Finnept and Puckidiot don't play it all the time."

"Rigth," Rachel intervened. "Moving on from how much idiots are guys are. Let's get down to actual business. We need to show who rules glee club."

"How?" Brittany asked.

"Its not like they accepted us with open arms," Santana scoffed.

"True," Rachel mentioned, "But never the less we can still get them on our side. I speak for all of us when I say that if we do one more 80's classic rock song I will pull my hair out. So instead we creat the assignment. And I have the perfect idea."

"What is this brilliant plan?" Tina asked.

"You remember their reactions to _Shots_?"

She got nods from all of the girls.

"Well then we make their jaws drop. We show them that they need to expand their taste." Rachel mentioned. "We give them my favorite reality and curses. We give them punk and out there music, country and top dance music, we give them good beats and rythem, we give them emotional and powerful. We show New Directions that we got something. You guys in?"

"Yeah." Quinn stated.

"Claro que si," Santana answered.

"I'm in," Brittany replied.

"Sure anything to make my life easier." Tina responded.

"Fantastic, I have the first idea planned." Rachel said smirking, "Shuester won't know what hit him."

* * *

><p>"So guys do you have a clear idea of the type of songs we're doing?" Schue asked. "Alright now let's review the hits <em>Journey <em>had in my day."

Groaning Santana turned into Puck, who was busy texting, someone on his phone. Brittany opted to block out Mr. Schue by day dreaming. Tina pulled on her headphones ignoring Will. Quinn pulled out her sketchpad as Sam slung his arm around her. Rachel bit her lip from screaming. She appreciated the music, _Journey _was a great band. But there it is _Journey __**was**_ a great band. Pulling out her phone, she decided to text the only person she knew could help her.

_**To: Angelica B.**_

_I am going to kill him. Seriously how did he not lose sectionals last year! If I have to hear 1 more freakin show tune, I will die. I'm thinking of a lesson, but I need help. U up 4 it? It'll be a way to introduce u, Risa, and Irish to the club. Please!_

_**From: Angelica B.**_

_You're lucky I love you. What you planning?_

_**To: Angelica B.**_

_You'll see later. I'll meet you home. Say hi to Risa and Ror._

_**From: Angelica B.**_

_Alright, Rae, see you later._

Putting her phone away Rachel's face was covered in a smirk, having the first step to her brilliant plan run through her head.

* * *

><p>"So who wants to go first?" Will's voiced echoed in the choir room.<p>

Kurt's, Mercedes', and Artie's hand went up; shockingly Rachel's went up as well.

Taken aback from the soccer stud, Will stuttered, "Rach—chel?"

Shrugging him off, she stood up and walked to the middle. She had her phone out, and was texting her accomplices to meet her in the auditorium, and to have everything ready.

"Follow me," Rachel mentioned looking up from her phone. Walking over towards the theatre, Rachel opened the double doors and walked to the stage. Up on the stage the main lights were on, but also on it were several chairs, fourteen to be exact. Reaching the platform, Rachel signaled to the clubbers to sit.

She then walked in front of them and started talking.

"Before I start my number, I have some thoughts to share. I still don't want to be here. Honestly you guys are driving me crazy, but alas I have no choice, so here we go. All you guys sing is top 40 and even though, I appreciate Katy Perry and all her shit, I'm tired. When you're not doing top 40 you're singing 80's classic rock, and to tell you the truth, there is no way we are winning anything. So instead I came up with this little performance. It still applies to rock, but not classic. We all need to cut loose and relax, so I propose that this week we all take time to think of something that goes against what we normally do or something that explains how much we want something. You'll get a better sense after the song. So without further ado here you guys go."

The lights dimmed on her. And all of a sudden, drums and an electric guitar were played, before a bright light beamed into the middle where Rachel belted the first note.


	6. Totally Fucked

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own the song, that belongs to Spring Awakening. I also don't own glee, that is other's people. And I sorta want to dedicate this chapter to Quinn. Even though she's not an actual person. I know she/glee will be running through my heads for the following weeks.**

**So to Quinn Fabray.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a moment you know<br>You're fucked  
>Not an inch more room<br>To self-destruct_

Rachel grinned smugly taking in the reactions of her peers. She laughed in her head knowing this was coming. Walking towards the drums, the light followed her shining on the drummer.

She was taller; honey colored hair, and a crazy style. She smiled banging harder as Rachel sauntered over towards the guitarist. She was even taller; her hair was a dark brown, eyes bright blue, and a big smile. Strumming in rhythm, she slightly shoved Rachel towards her audience.

_No more moves, oh, yeah_  
><em>The dead end zone<em>  
><em>Man, you just can't call<em>  
><em>Your soul your own<em>

Rachel skipped over to her audience; she took a place next to Artie. Singing the next verses before pulling herself onto a chair, stepping on it, she made up a few choreographed steps. Directing the next verse to the choir director, Rachel couldn't help, but smirk.

_But the thing that makes you really jump  
>Is that the weirdest shit is still to come<br>You can ask yourself, "Hey what have I done?"  
>You're just a fly, the little guys, they kill for fun<em>

Turning towards her guitarist, a cleared voice came on.

Guitarist:_  
>Man, you're fucked if you just freeze up<br>Can't do that thing, that keepin' still_

Followed by a less trained voice of the drummer, yet it still sounded nice.

Drummer:_  
>But you're fucked if you speak your mind<br>And you know, uh huh, you will_

Smiling again Rachel headed to the chair as the song left her lips.

All:_  
>Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite<br>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
>Totally fucked, will they mess you up?<br>Well, you know they're gonna try_

Rachel:_  
>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah<br>_Guitarist and Drummer:_  
>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah<em>

Guitarist:_  
>Disappear, yeah, well, you wanna try<br>Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie  
><em>  
>Drummer:<em><br>Long enough for them to all just quit  
>Long enough for you to get out of it<em>

All:_  
>Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite<br>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
>Totally fucked, will they mess you up?<br>Well, you know they're gonna try_

Tired of dancing alone Rachel pulled both Mike and Brittany up to dance. Together they made up some pretty intense dance moves as Rachel and the musicians sang.

_Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite_  
><em>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<em>  
><em>Totally fucked, will they mess you up?<em>  
><em>Well, you know they're gonna try<em>

For the last bit of the song, she turned to her now less stunned crowd and made them join. She motioned for them to stand up and they did. Quinn, Santana, and Tina took a place next to Rachel, shouting the song. Finn, Puck, Sam, and Blaine laughed and tried to copy of the dance. Artie rolled around them with Lauren pushing him. Kurt and Mercedes danced in their seats giggling a bit. Mr. Schue stood still not knowing exactly what had happened.

All(Including New Directions):_  
>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah<br>Blah blah blah blah blah  
>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah<br>Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_  
><em>Blah blah blah blah blah<em>  
><em>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah<em>  
><em>Blah blah blah blah blah<em>

_Totally fucked_

Ending the song, Rachel smiled widely, having enjoyed herself completely. The loud burst of clapping informed her that she had performed amazingly. Chuckling at the reactions she bowed and lowered her mic. Walking over to the musicians who were setting down the equipment she handed over the mic. Waiting for them she made her way back to the glee club.

* * *

><p>"So I want to thank the two girls who helped me. Schuester, glee club, meet Harmony Angelica Berry my half-sister and Marisa Sugar Motta. They will be joining glee club along with Rory Flannigan." Rachel introduced.<p>

The guitarist, drummer, and a boy stepped up.

"As Rae said my name's Harmony and I am a sophomore. I used to sing in Bright Performers before transferring to McKinley." The guitarist mentioned.

"So I'm Sugar. I don't really sing, but I can. Also a sophomore and I play on the girls' basketball team," The drummer identified high fiving Tina.

"And I'm Rory, I'm not much of a singer, but I love tech stuff. I transferred from Dalton's foreign exchange program." The boy that walked in acquainted.

Artie and Finn clearly checked out the new girls. While Kurt welcomed in Rory, and Tina chatted with Sugar. Rachel headed over towards Harmony.

"Hey A. You settled in now?"

"Yes. I kinda miss Bright Performers though?"

"I understand. However New Directions is pretty bearable." Rachel joked.

"So what exactly do you do? And how in hell do you remember who's who?" Harmony questioned.

"We listen to him," Rachel pointed towards Will. "Drone on about the golden age of the 80s. And then he writes something on the whiteboard that becomes the assignment of the week. Except now we surprised him so hopefully the losers will listen. As for who's who, who do you think is who?" Rachel answered.

"Well if I'm right, that over there is American Doll, Coco Puffs, Batballgirl, Klutzy Barbie, your boyfriend Frankenteen, South Blondie, Mohawk Disaster, Robot Wheels, Car Girl, Mr. Pride, Zac Efron 2, Supergirl, Asian Dancer" Harmony started listing off guessing pretty accurately except for Blaine who she confused with Finn and Brittany who she thought might have been someone else.

"Not bad, A." Rachel said. "You ready to go pick up your uniform?"

"Already did, Rae. It's at home all I'm missing is the—"

"The Leatherman jacket?"

"Yeah."

"Here you go, I was going to wait until later, but what ev." Rachel shrugged handing her a jacket that was inside her bag.

"Wow, these are way shittier than the Bright Performers ones."

"Yeah, I know Figgins, isn't the craftiest with money. But maybe we can win more trophies this year helping us upgrade."

"With me as your co-captain, no one knows what hit them."

"Don't get too full of yourself A."

"I know, I know. So what do you do for fun?"

"For fun I guess the Lima Bean is good as a place as any."

"Alright let's go. Mari, let's go babe," Harmony called over.

Saying goodbye to Tina, Sugar walked over towards Rachel and Harmony.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rae, Angelica." Sugar greeted.<p>

"I told you its, Harmony." Harmony hissed.

"I told you I didn't care." Sugar argued.

"You're horrible." Harmony groaned.

"You love me." Sugar beamed.

"No, you're so mea—"

"As cute as your lovers spat is, I actually do have to go to Lima Bean, meeting up someone, so you guys coming?" Rachel snickered.

"Yes, now let's go Sugar!" Harmony stated.

"I thought I was Mari to you." Sugar teased.

"You're unbearable." Harmony muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>American Doll- Quinn<strong>  
><strong>Coco Puffs- Santana<strong>  
><strong>Batballgirl-Tina<strong>  
><strong>Klutzy Barbie- Brittany<strong>  
><strong>Frankenteen- Finn<strong>  
><strong>South Blondie- Sam<strong>  
><strong>Mohawk Disaster-Puck<strong>  
><strong>Robot Wheels- Artie<strong>  
><strong>Car Girl- Mercedes<strong>  
><strong>Mr. Pride- Kurt<strong>  
><strong>Zac Efron 2-Blaine<strong>  
><strong>Supergirl- Lauren<strong>  
><strong>Asian Dancer- Mike<strong>


	7. Smile in the Love Lockdown

**A/N: So here you go, I hope you enjoy, I am having a lot of fun writing this story. And I hope you are all enjoying reading it. So thank you; _GleeFanatic1988, Gardenia2, Gallagher530, Faberry's-Knight: _for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>"So, to please some members, you guys want to see a song featuring Sugar and I," Harmony introduced. "Will be singing a song, that both of us feel contribute to Rae's lesson."<p>

"Just hold your comment," Sugar snapped before Mercedes could say anything. "You can say anything after we sing."

Sugar walked over to the drum kit while Harmony grabbed her electric guitar. They looked at each other once before facing their audience. Rachel sat in the front row next to Finn with Quinn on her right and Sam next to the blonde. Behind them Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Lauren, Puck and Santana sat. Artie and Tina sat next to Sam along with Brittany and Mike. Mr. Schue stood next to the piano while Rory sat in in between Mike and the door. (_Sugar/__**Harmony/ **_**Both)**

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**__  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>__**All I wanna do is lose control**__  
>Oh, oh<br>__**But you don't really give a shit**__  
>You go with it, go with it, go with it.<br>__**'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**_

_**You said **_**"Hey,  
>What's your name? "<strong>_**  
>It took one look<br>And now I'm not the same  
>Yeah you said <strong>__"Hey."__**  
>And since that day<br>You stole my heart  
>And you're the one to blame<br>**__  
>(Yeah)<br>_**And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has  
>Felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I-I-I  
>I smile<br>I-I**

Both girls looked at each other during the chorus before turning towards their audience. Rachel had a grin over her face as Finn tightened his hold on her. Quinn smiled lightly and turned to snuggle more into Sam. Blaine held Kurt's hand openly. Puck smirked at Santana before pulling her onto his lap. Brittany chuckled at her boyfriend's antics. Artie just beamed at Tina. Rory laughed at the pure love his friends were showing in their performance.

_Last night I blacked out I think_  
><em><strong>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<strong>__  
>I remember making out and then, <em>_**oh, oh**__  
>I woke up with a new tattoo<br>__**Your name was on me and my name was on you  
><strong>__I would do it all over again_

_You said_**"Hey,  
>What's your name? "<strong>_  
>It took one look<br>And now I'm not the same  
>Yeah you said <em>_**"Hey."  
><strong>__And since that day  
>You stole my heart<br>And you're the one to blame_

_**(Yeah)**__  
><em>**And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has  
>Felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I-I-I  
>I smile<br>I-I  
>The reason why I-I-I<br>I smile  
>I-I<br>**

The chorus room was alive. Everyone was up dancing now. The music brought them together and then danced as the song slowed down a tad before Harmony took over the guitar again.

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**__  
><em>_**I do what I want when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<strong>__  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<em>

**(Yeah)  
>And that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>Since every day and everything has<br>Felt this right  
>And now you turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I-I-I<br>I smile  
>I-I<br>(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
>I smile<br>I-I  
>The reason why I-I-I<br>I smile**

The room was met by claps the loudest being from Rory, Rachel and Tina. The two girls liked hands before walking towards the seats. On their way to their chairs, Harmony pushed Rory to the front.

"Alright, umm here I go. It might sound slightly accented, but that's because I just returned from Ireland." Rory said. Rory shot a glance at the band members who understood the cue. He then turned to face Brad who had a small keyboard in front of him, and nodded.

_I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to  
>What I had to do, had to run from you<br>I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong  
>And that haunted me, all the way home<br>So you never know, never never know,  
>Never know enough, 'til it's over love<br>'Til we lose control, system overload  
>Screamin' "No! No! No! N-No!"<br>I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to  
>See I wanna move, but can't escape from you<br>So I keep it low, keep a secret code  
>So everybody else don't have to know<em>

Rory's voice was silky, it flowed really well, specifically with the song. He handled the song really well. His voice was smooth and had a slight accent.

_So keep your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Keepin' your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Now keep your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Now keep your love locked down  
>You lose<em>

In the chorus the boy seemed really alive. Rory moved from the middle of the room towards Quinn. He stood in front of her before kneeling and singing directly to her. Ending the chorus Rory moved in between Tina and Brittany and sung for them alone. Halfway through the second verse Rory turned his attention to Santana and Lauren.__

_I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
>I can't keep my cool, so I keep it true<br>I got somethin to lose, so I gotta move  
>I can't keep myself, and still keep you too<br>So I keep in mind, when I'm on my own  
>Somewhere far from home, in the danger zone<br>How many times did I tell ya fo it finally got through  
>You lose, you lose<br>I'm not lovin' you, the way I wanted to  
>See I had to go, see I had to move<br>No more wastin' time, you can't wait for life  
>We're just wastin' time, where's the finish line<em>

As the chorus started again, Rory danced his way towards Harmony and Sugar who had taken seats in the back. Extending his hands to both women, he pulled them down with him back to the middle of the room. Together they danced, Rory kept switching between both his partners.  
><em><br>So keep your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Keepin' your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Now keep your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Now keep your love locked down  
>You lose<em>

Rory turned his head to the only girl he hadn't sung specifically for. Rachel blushed as Rory's presence was just for her. The boy was really sweet even though he had a girlfriend and was two years younger. Rory had become Rachel's younger brother making it easier for them to laugh at anything. So when Rory offered her, his hands Rachel confidently became Rory's companion. Together they danced while Harmony and Sugar danced behind them.  
><em><br>I'm not lovin you, the way I wanted to  
>I bet no one knew, I got no one new<br>I know I said I'm through, but got love for you  
>But I'm not lovin' you, the way I wanted to<br>Gotta keep it goin', keep the lovin' goin'  
>Keep it on a roll, only God knows<br>If I be with you, baby I'm confused  
>You choose, you choose<br>I'm not lovin' you, the way I wanted to  
>Where I wanna go, I don't need you<br>I've been down this road, too many times before  
>I'm not lovin' you, the way I wanted to<em>

Rory finished twirling Rachel before facing his audience and finishing the song.__

_So keep your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Keepin' your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Now keep your love locked down  
>Your love locked down<br>Now keep your love locked down  
>You lose, you lose<br>You lose, you lose  
>You lose<em>

The "You Lose" bits of the song came out extremely sentimental. He finished his performance by a back flip ending on the you lose. He was met by wolf whistles from the girls and whoops from the guys. Rory just smiled before being hugged by Rachel.

"So are they in?" Rachel asked the New Directions.

Mercedes and Kurt looked hesitant. They didn't want other, but knew they needed more members. Nodding their heads Kurt walked down the risers and offered his hand to Rory. Mercedes did the same with Harmony. Together both diva's greeted, "Welcome to New Directions."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't remember if I mentioned it last chapter, but Rachel's song for those of you who don't know was _Totally Fucked _ by the cast of Spring Awakening, ****_Smile_ version was by Avril Lavigne and Kayne West's _Love Lockdown._**


	8. Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me in Vanity

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been able to update. So here' s another chapter. I realize a lot of you are wondering when Faberry/ Brittana will start. Soon probably in the next chapter we'll see some connection, but if not in the next three chapters, hints will be dropped. Thank you for sticking to the story.**

**_BrokenBitch (_LOVE the penname) _xxxPLLforeverxxx, Gardenia2, Jade926, GallagherGirl530, Cassicio, Ad3n, Gr33nPower25 _thank you so much for reviewng.**

* * *

><p>Santana stood observing everyone in the choir room. She had been for better part of her week in in this hell hole analyzing the club members. Santana knew talent; she knew voices when she heard them and honestly the glee club had a voice. Now working on it together to make is refined would be a hard task. So far she had witnessed everyone sing except Lauren and Mike. Santana knew the powerful voiced in the group consisted of five singers who all were female.<p>

Harmony had a very powerful voice; Santana could tell she took care of it.

Rachel, Rachel had an almost if not same quality voice as her half-sister. They both could sing and hold their ground meaning they had had or had vocal training.

After that was Tina. The Asian basketball captain had an amazing pair of pipes. She knew how to draw in her audience, but she didn't like putting herself out there.

Mercedes had a voice of a true black soul singer. She had the power and strength for it except for the fact that after her third or fourth run through her voice would waver because it started cracking.

As for the remaining of the girls, Quinn had a sweet alto that definitely had a thrall to it. It was hypnotizing. Sugar, well Sugar was getting there, she'd been right when she denied solos for a good reason. Brittany had a good voice, it went really well with modern top 40s songs, so anything by Beyoncé, Britney Spears, Ke$ha would be good for her.

As for the men.

Finn was not male lead material. He had a good voice that went well with slow songs, but when it came to upbeat he couldn't keep up.

Blaine had the male lead material except when it came down to it he needed backup singers to keep the mood alive. He could sing all top 40s and soul, but he just wasn't all that.

Kurt was a performer anyone could see that except he couldn't sell straight if his life depended on it, so bye-bye male lead.

Puck could sing. He put himself out there. But after a while he just couldn't take anything seriously.

Sam was so close to Puck except even when he tried to be serious he couldn't pull off the goofy face.

Artie was amazing, but his voice wasn't made for love songs, also he was quite full of himself when he knew he rocked a song.

Rory so far had proven to be the best male singer. He had talent even though he denied it.

As for herself not to be conceited, but she knew she was good. Her voice had a quality of thickness and smoothness. Santana knew she could pull of smoky. She knew her voice was one of the best in glee. After all, the girl had taken voice lessons when younger. Santana's childhood dream had been becoming a singer, the dream still lived. It was a tiny part of herself that she wasn't willing to share but it still was there. Sighing at herself Santana stood up a few minutes into glee knowing everyone was waiting for her.

She had walked in declaring it was her turn to sing something liberating to quote Rachel. She smiled as everyone settled in, all fourteen well now seventeen members not including her. She turned towards the band and nodded allowing the song to start. Singing accapella she started.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<em>

Smiling at the feeling accomplishment she got from the reactions she got she continued. Rachel stood up and went to take over the electric guitar because the band member was a little bit too entranced. Sauntering over to Mercedes and Kurt she sang the first line of the verse.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

She next laid across Puck's, Finn's, and Sam's lap.  
><em><br>I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

Walking over to will she kneeled in front of him, winking at him before heading back to the center.  
><em><br>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
>I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the<br>Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

Santana smirked at the havoc she was creating.

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

She pulled Brittany, Quinn, and Sugar to dance with her. Hip rolls and circled exaggerating the hip movements.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
><em>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty<em>  
><em>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy<em>  
><em>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<em>

Standing in front of Lauren she sung the following verse.

_My mouth never takes a holiday_  
><em>I always shock with the things I say<em>

Santana stood next to Rachel as she sang the next verse.  
><em><br>I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late_

Santana tauntingly dragged her index finger across Puck's face before doing the same to Mike and Finn, making them shiver in delight.

_And when it came to the guys I'd lay,  
>I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy<em>

Back into the middle of the room Santana pulled up Harmony and Tina to dance giving Brittany, Quinn, and Sugar a break.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
><em>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty<em>  
><em>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy<em>  
><em>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<em>

The bridge of the song came up. Santana started to dance more provocatively adding bits from her Cheerio routines.

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me  
><em>  
>Waving at the girls they all joined her, Rachel handing back the guitar as they started to dance. Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Sugar, Harmony, Lauren, and Mercedes were all in a line moving and thrusting their hips. They strutted sexily throughout the room, pulling up their respective boyfriends.<p>

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

The girls joined in the verse making sure to make as hot as possible.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<em>

Santana made sure the girls danced while she finished her song.

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
>Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money<br>I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<em>

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_  
><em>Just like my thoughts a bit naughty<em>  
><em>When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy<em>  
><em>Can't change I am<em>  
><em>Sexy naughty bitchy me<em>

Santana was sure she would double in laughter looking at the expressions and reactions she had created. Finn, Sam, Mike, Artie, and Puck now had erections visible to anyone. Kurt was slightly disgusted while Blaine only chuckled. Rory was laughing shaking his head at what had happened. The girls were giggling like crazy. And Mr. Schue—

Santana didn't know if he would be able to recover from either the emotional shock or the embarrassment.

"And that's how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent." Santana sniggered sitting down next to Puck who started kissing her.

* * *

><p>The following meeting Quinn walked in head held high. It was her turn to make sure everyone understood her power. She smiled self-assured knowing she would everyone eating of the palm of her hand. She had to give Rachel credit; she certainly knew how to leave and impression. Shaking her head, she made sure every member was inside the choir room except for herself, Rachel and Santana. The two girls had eagerly agreed to join her in when they had heard what song was in store from Skank Quinn.<p>

Quinn started singing the song the moment the choir room door flew open. She strutted down the middle Santana flaunting her left while Rachel did the same on her right side.

_I'm not cocky  
>I just love myself<br>Bitch!_

Quinn smiled at herself when she knew she had caught mostly everyone off guard.

_Mirror mirror on the wall  
>Who's the flyest bitch of them all?<br>Never mind, I am  
>That bitch is so fucking pretty<br>Yeah I am_

Santana and Rachel:_  
>If I were her I would kiss me (hey!)<em>

Quinn:_  
>Mirror mirror on the wall<br>Hit up prince charming  
>Tell him give me a call<br>Never mind, screw him  
>Cause I found somebody better<br>Never mind, screw him_

Santana and Rachel:_  
>I'll make myself so much wetter (wetter, wetter, wetter)<em>

Quinn:_  
>Every day I see myself I love me even more<em>

Santana and Rachel:_  
>It's me I adore<em>

Quinn:_  
>Ain't nobody got shit on me, I'm the best for sure <em>

Santana and Rachel:_  
>ma chere amore!<em>

Quinn:_  
>V is for vanity, every time I look at me<br>I turn myself on, yeah  
>I turn myself on, yeah<br>V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause  
>I turn myself on, yeah<br>I turn myself on _

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Get into it<em>

Quinn:_  
>Mirror mirror on the wall<br>Who's the sexiest of them all  
>Never mind, I am<br>I am _

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Oh she's so hot and sexy<br>(Ha!) Yeah I am, that's right  
>No-no-no wonder she's cocky<em>

Quinn:_  
>Mirror mirror on the wall<br>They call me stuck up, but I'm not at all  
>Never mind, I am (I am)<br>It's not my fault I'm the shit  
>Yeah I am<br>And I'm a bad ass bitch (hey!)_

_Every day I see myself I love me even_ _more_

Santana and Rachel:_  
>It's me I adore<em>

Quinn:_  
>Ain't nobody got shit on me, I'm the best for sure<em>

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Are you ready for me?<em>

Quinn:_  
>V is for vanity, every time I look at me<br>I turn myself on, yeah  
>I turn myself on, yeah<br>V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause  
>I turn myself on, yeah<br>I turn myself on _

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Get into it<em>

Quinn:_  
>No regrets<br>Get into it  
>No apologies<em>

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Bam bam ba bam<br>Bam bam ba bam_

Quinn:_  
>And now I take myself to be my lawfully wedded bitch<br>All the girls say_

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Yeah I'm vain, so what, so what<em>

Quinn:_  
>All the boys say<em>

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Yeah I'm vain, so what, so what<em>

Quinn:_  
>All the girls say<em>

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Yeah we're vain, so what, so what<em>

Quinn:_  
>Everybody say<em>

Quinn, Santana and Rachel:_  
>Yeah we're vain, so what AND WHAT (whoo!)<em>

Quinn:_  
>V is for vanity (yeah), every time I look at me<br>I turn myself on, yeah  
>I turn myself on, yeah<br>V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause  
>I turn myself on, yeah<br>I turn myself on _

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Get into it<em>

Quinn, Santana and Rachel:_  
>If the shoe fits, wear it bitch<br>If the shoe fits, wear it bitch  
>If the shoe fits, wear it bitch<em>

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Read my lips (muah!)<br>I'm a vain bitch (hey!)  
>Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey<em>

Quinn:_  
>Can't love no one else<br>Love yourself  
>And if they don't like it<br>Tell 'em  
>Get in line<br>And kiss your ass bitch (muah!)_

_Love you baby_

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Au revoir<br>That's right  
>Let's go out like this<em>

Quinn, Santana and Rachel:_  
>Mirror mirror on the wall<br>Who's the flyest of them all  
>It's me, bow down get on your knees<br>Where's my queens?  
>Who reigns supreme?<br>__Let me hear you scream_

Santana and Rachel:_  
>Whooo!<br>_  
>Quinn:<em><br>And the legacy lives on  
>Going strong<em>

Let us not forget  
>Who owns the throne?<p>

Santana and Rachel:_  
>You do mommy!<em>

The three girls ended the song in the center of the choir room. Quinn standing with her hands crossed over her chest, Rachel to her right with her arms wrapped around Quinn's torso, Santana kneeling on the blonde's left hands meeting Rachel's. The rooms erupted in applause, slowly. No one knowing quite exactly how to react. Smirking at the room Quinn walked over towards the door and throwing over her shoulder, "I got to go, lacrosse practice is about to start. And I can't be late; Coach Beiste will kill me if I am. After all what good is a team if they don't have a captain? Bye."


	9. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
